User blog:Ghostwolf18/The nightmare: A SAS story
This time, the dream was different. Ghost was more alive in this dream than in any other dream he had ever had. First, he saw himself in SAS training, admiring the female instructors looks. Then he was on the rifle range, using the ZCS Wipeout he was issued. Then, he was dropped with his team at a farmhouse. He looked around. He saw his original team, consisting of himself, Hawk, and Bear. The team cleared out the house, then got on a helicopter back to the base. Afterwards, they went to a bar and got hammered to celebrate. Then, Ghost was at Airbase, with Gracchus and Hawk. Bear had died already. Hawk was mortally wounded. Only Ghost and Gracchus survived. Then, with Gracchus, Apple, and Sky, and the new fifth member of the team, Colt, he attacked an old carnival. He was deeply disturbed when he saw Zombies the size of children. Finally, as his body told him, the scary part was coming. The team landed at Black Isle, and reconned the area. "Five zeds surrounding a stable" announced Colt. Colt pulled his sniper rifle, and easily picked them off. The team moved in closer. Gracchus pulled his M134 off his back, and cocked it. Ghost readied his Wipeout. Apple smoothly drew his Seizure, and Sky lit his flame thrower. The team dropped into battle positions. A low, rumbling sound came from the building ahead. As the team approached the building, they heard a fierce scream, then all hell broke loose. Out of the building came thousands of swarm zombies, and the team struggled to fight them off. Luckily, the team never seemed to run out of ammo, but they always noticed they had less money in their wallets coming back then they did when they got there. After they had cleared the swarm zombies, they walked into the building. "Boys, our objective is to find the root of this disease, and destroy it!" Ghost ordered. "Sir yes Sir!" The rest of the team sounded off. They walked down a hall way, and Colt stopped at every window to kill another zombie. He loved nothing more then to blow a zombies brains out. They reached the end of the corridor, and the team split up. Sky and Ghost ran down one way, while Colt led the other SAS down the other side. "Found something called Biotox sir!" Radioed Gracchus. "Biotox? Hmmm, that sounds familiar." Muttered Ghost. "Grab a sample of that, and let Apple examine it Gracchus." Ordered Ghost. "Roger" came Gracchus's reply. Apple began to examine it when a loud, hammering sound rang out. "Apple! Hurry up with that! We have a devastator coming!" Yelled Colt. Colt and Gracchus started unloading bullets at it, but it appeared to have mutated into an ultra powerful version. "Ghost, this Biotox is confirmed to be the cause of the infection. I have diagnosed that it is injected by hypodermic needle, so something tells me not all of these people were willing to become the monstrosities they are now. Somebody was behind this, and probably was trying to bring about the end of the world." Radioed Apple. "Well that's lovely. We need to destroy every bit of it we can find, and hope we can find the guys who did this. If we do, we can feed them to some zombies. Seems fair if you ask me!" Responded Ghost. The devastator chased Colt, Apple and Gracchus back to Sky and Ghost, who were fighting against a large pack of butchers. Gracchus grabbed Ghost and Sky by their collars, and threw them forward a few feet and yelled "ITS TIME TO GO!" Ghost looked behind him and saw the Devastator. "OH SUGAR HONEY ICED TEA!" Ghost yelled, as he started running. The team got to the outside of the building, and saw the chopper coming in to pick them up. It launched missiles at the devastator which knocked it over. The team thought it was dead, and the chopper landed. As the team got on the chopper, nobody noticed the devastator getting back up. The fire that had engulfed the building had enraged the devastator, and it started running toward the chopper which had taken off. It started to gain altitude when the devastator jumped up and ripped Colt out of the chopper. Or, that's how it was supposed to happen. Instead, this time, Ghost was ripped out of the chopper, and the devastator was about to rip him apart… "HOLY JESUS!" Ghost said when he woke up. His breathing was heavy. He was soaked in sweat. Gracchus looked at him. "Had the nightmare again?" He asked. "Yeah. Except this time, I died. Not Colt." Ghost replied. "You need to let him go Ghost. You need to let him go." Category:Blog posts